


Tea with a Librarian

by ziazippy5379



Series: The Tales of Galahad and Jasper [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Jasper invites Cassandra over for tea.





	Tea with a Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> This really will only make sense if you have read 'A Knight and A Dragon' so I highly suggest reading that first.
> 
> This is my last fic for the prompt month and I had so much fun writing them all!

Jasper looked at the letter that had arrived from the Library. It was from Jenkins, though that was no surprise since he was the only one left there who knew her. He didn’t write her very often anymore due to his distraction with all the Librarians that had joined his workplace.

She thought that they were good for him even if he found them frustrating from time to time. Jenkins had spent most of his life hiding from his fellow humans. Even when she made him go out, he came back as quickly as possible. It was good that he was interacting with them again. And it wasn’t just the Librarians, they had managed to get him to go out and about with nonmagical people. All of this surprised Jasper with how difficult it has always been to get him to meet with his own kind.

Jasper looked back to the letter and opened it. It read,

_Dear Jasper,_  
_I hope this letter finds you well. I was speaking to Cassandra, one of the Librarians, and you came up. She convinced me to tell the story of how we met. Now she quite desperately wants to meet you. If you would be willing to set up a time when she can I will be most grateful._  
_She is the scientist and magician of the group. I know I haven’t used any of their names before. She is quite talented and would be very interested in learning anything you are willing to share with her._  
_From your friend,_  
_Jenkins_  
_P.S. I have found copies of some of the books you were searching for. I will package and send them to you as soon as the last arrives._

Jasper read the letter three times before finally believing it. Jenkins has never tried to introduce anyone from the Library to her since the day he joined all those years ago. She had always slightly regretted letting him move to the Library permanently, but he needed to be around his own kind and not just a dragon.

She quickly moved to her desk and set up the magic that would allow her to respond with a human-sized letter. This magic was unique among dragons as only bookwyrms could perform it.

_Dear Jenkins,_  
_I am doing well and so is my library. It would be an honor to meet Cassandra and I would like to extend my invitation to her for tea. I will try to answer any questions she may have. It is so rare for a human who wants to learn from me to be on the good side._  
_I look forward to hearing from you again and to meeting this young Librarian._  
_Your friend,_  
_Jasper_  
_P.S. I am excited to see which books you found and to read them._

Jasper used a bit more of her magic to get the letter ready to send and then sent it off to Jenkins.

\---

It took a few weeks to set up a time for Cassandra to come to tea. A large part if the time was Jasper convincing Jenkins that he did not need to be there for this meeting.

When the day came Jasper made sure that there were human appropriate foods ready to be eaten. She also pulled out some books that she knew the Library didn’t have and would interest a scientist who was also a magician.

One of the side doors of the main room in Jasper’s library began to glow with the telltale glow of the Library’s back door. When it opened a small red-haired human popped through and almost fell down. She had on a flowered dress that could barely be seen behind the box she carried. The woman looked as though she could barely see over the top of the box. Jasper could only assume that this was Cassandra.

“You can set that down anywhere,” Jasper told her.

“Thank you,” she said moving over to the wall. “Jenkins insisted that since I was coming, I should bring you your books. Not that it’s a problem. It just makes getting through the door a bit more diff—”

She broke off when she saw at Jasper.

“Wow,” she gasped.

If she were human Jasper would have smiled. Nonetheless, she heard the amusement in her own voice when she spoke.

“Have you never seen a dragon up close before?”

“No. Well yes. But only in human form. The other time was just an eye. Which makes sense in context,” Cassandra stumbled out.

She still looked stunned and hadn’t yet moved from next to the box of books.

“Ah, well yes many of my cousins are able to take on human forms. But my kind cannot,” Jasper explained.

Jasper guided Cassandra over to where she had set up the tea and books. Cassandra saw the top book and immediately launched into how multidimensional geometry was very useful in magic. While that wasn’t what Jasper expected them to talk about it was a very engaging conversation. They both had an interest in it and it got Jasper the amusing story of the Librarians encounter with the minotaur and the labyrinth.

Even though they had scheduled to meet for most of the afternoon Cassandra got called away for a mission. She seemed sad that their afternoon was cut short but brightened when Jasper told her she was always welcome to come by to talk or read.

After Cassandra had gone Jasper curled up to think. The Librarian was very bright and easily excited. But she also had something dark curled up inside her that made it all the more impressive that she held the wonder she did. After meeting Cassandra, Jasper was much less surprised that she was one of the people that had started to break down all the barriers that Jenkins had kept up the since Jasper had met him after his friends had died.

Now Jasper was even more curious about the rest of these Librarians that worked with Jenkins.

\---

_Dear Jenkins,_  
_Tea with Cassandra went wonderfully. She is an absolutely pleasant conversationalist and overall great company. I was wondering if it would possible for me to meet the rest of them at some point._  
_From,_  
_Jasper_  
_P.S. Thank you for my books. They are wonderful._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
